Avagur Elsei Ekkian
Avagur Elsei Ekkian is the bastard daughter of Seymr Ekkian and high queen of Alac'zar in the third era. Although her rule is not supported by Scolt and X'us, the provinces of Fan'gayun stay true to her rule and she is feared and respected. Known Aliases: *The Knight Queen *King's bane *High Queen Ekkian *Ava W'ani Ekkian (Bastard) Born: Fan'gayun Mother: (The Greater S'tro) Father: Semyr Ekkian Died: Pol (Sickness) Appearance Avagur lives through the end of the second era and most of the third, she is regarded as wise and experienced but never seems to age past around twenty years of age. J'kor meets Avagur when she is eighteen and he grows very old while she only ages two years. Scholars, including Don Garrique, believe it is because the S'tro want her to birth an heir, they advise her never to marry as this will make her immortal. This is actually false, Avagur is a creation of the S'tro and therefore she ages as they wish. She is regarded as attractive, as it seems most male characters at one point wish to bed her, although descriptions of her regard her as rugged and unpolished, also unladylike. When Kazimir first sees her he is opposing her on the battlefield, yet he still makes the point that she "...has too much beauty to put to death." Foster's Description of Avagur: "She had Dark brown eyes... Her mouth was covered by a Green steel grill which bridged either side of the helmet, and her throat was draped with black chain-mail. Of what Foster could see of her face, it was scarred and rugged, but without the scarring and grime she looked like any other young woman." In the Second Era, Avagur often wore the Green-steel armor of her S'guini comrades in battle, and at rest she wore the attire of a princess. In the Third era however, she constantly wears a full set of green-steel armor, helmet included. Some say it is for protection, as she may be a target of assassination. J'kor believes she wears it for the same reason the Fan'gayun Knights do, to strengthen her muscles. Don and Lohin both believe it is out of guilt, and a form of self-punishment. Fighting Style Avagur was trained by Bom V'mal in the ways of a S'guini knights. She uses a Green-steel Shield and her father's sword, Amartat. She places herself in the Vanguard with her knights and preforms a maneuver much like Testudo, placing her sword over her shield and pushing into the enemy lines. When it comes to open combat she is described as "the strength of a bear with the finesse and speed of a fox..." Avagur can fair well without a Shield as well and often throws it away when too many swords get stuck into it. Childhood Avagur Was not birthed from a womb but rather manifested in Seymr's arms. He awoke to find her and called her Ava, meaning queen in the first language of men. The Queen at the time, who is more a myth than a real person, grew jealous of this title and renamed her Ava W'ani Ekkian, meaning the bastard of the queen (Ekkian remaining the surname) and she was renamed again by her maid and caretaker to Ava Elsei Ekkian, this was the name she preferred, but many referred to her as Ava W'ani Seymr Ekkian, or Ava W'ani Elsei Ekkian, calling her a bastard child. This angered young Ava and her hatred for the First men grew. Her caretaker was a S'guini maid who was never named, she took care of Ava when her mother would not. at the age of 15 the maid perished and Ava was on her own. She looked to Bom V'mal (named after the First S'guini Bom, no relation), the kings guard and Captain of the S'guini Knights (A former title to knights of Fan'gayun). She trained with the knights of Fan'gayun and joined their ranks as a king's gaurd knight. Her father did not object to this, as long as she remained a princess as well. At 18 she was arguably the best swordsman in Fan'gayun and perhaps Alac'zar. She was second in command of the S'guini knights and regarded herself as one of them, even though she was the only human in their ranks. The Un'dekhan Wars Ava was 18 when the war broke out and Heidryn was conquered by the Un'dekhan. Her father would not see her in battle with the Un'dekhan so she watched as Bom lead an army of Ten thousand Fan'gayun Soldiers and three hundred S'guini knights without her. They all perished and Ava was left in command of the remaining S'guini knights in Fan'gayun, there were about one hundred. When the Armies of the Un'dekhan attacked Fan'gayun Semyr cowered in Lu'ardome telling the garrison to flee. Ava gathered the S'guini knights and singlehandedly commanded the defense of the city. Nonetheless, the city was breached and only around fifty of the S'guini knights remained. Ava pushed back to the Lu'ardome and readied for the Un'dekhan to breach the gates. It was said that she singlehandedly killed 30 Un'dekhan in the first attack before retreating back to the throne room, here, she defended the throne from the Un'dekhan with the help of the S'guini knights until the enemies finally retreated, at this, the army of the First men had arrived to save the city. Soon after the battle was over Ava approached her father the king and after a long-winded monologue of her pointing out his weakness she killed him by slitting his throat with his own sword. She was then attacked by a number of S'guini guards in the kings guard but she slew half of them before they yielded. She then took the throne, renamed herself Avagur (The masculine form of Ava, meaning King) and she claimed herself the high queen of Alac'zar. this started the Third era. Milkwood Avagur asks for the Lord of every province in Fan'gayun to convene at the Lu'ardome. She asks for each Province to provide a champion to be part of a manhunt to capture and kill Illusionist Eisen Slovyk, who wronged the peace. She, later on hears of the attack in X'us and suggests the Scoltii have something to do with Eisen's Chaos. Relationships *Seymr Ekkian :: Avagur's relationship with her father is complicated. She loved him as a child, but he offered no positive example for her, and as she grew his existence became less and less important to her. Knowing that it was his cowardice that almost caused the fall of Fan'gayun and the death of her S'guini friends it was easy to see why she would choose to overthrow Seymr. Some believe she uses a full set of Green-steel armor to punish herself for her ill deeds, some say she feels no guilt at all. *J'kor Feoghot :: Avagur personally saved J'kor and his brother Avi from Heidryni outlaws when he was only very young. She noticed right away that J'kor was special, he had been gifted a suit of Glass-steel armor by the S'tro. When she tried to remove the armor it burned her, so she decided to earn J'kor's trust and adopt him. Avagur has been in a way J'kor's mother figure for most of his life. Even though she has spent little time raising him and is technically younger than him. :: J'kor is often out and about doing errands for Avagur, as he is one of her most trusted agents. Along with being her right hand man, J'kor serves as the Leader/trainer of the Fan'gayun Knights, he is the general of Fan'gayun's Southern armies and is also Avagurs Squire. :: Even though J'kor is very close to Avagur, he has little insight as to her emotions and feelings, and oftentimes cannot tell if she is troubled or if she is fine. *Don Garrique :: Avagur met Don Garrique during the rebuild of Fan'gayun after the Un'dekhan attack. The original architect of Lu'ardome, Bik'karak, had perished in the invasion, and no other S'guini knew how to smith with green steel. Luckily, Don, a human engineer, had learned the trade from the great S'guini architect. :: Don was hired by Avagur to rebuild the Lu'ardome. While the rebuild was underway, Don developed feelings for Avagur and propositioned that they should marry. He threatened that if they not marry then he would no longer work for her. She responded by telling Don of her agelessness and that if she married she would soon die, this convinced Don to pull back his proposition. :: Since then Don no longer has feelings for Avagur but remains one of her most trusted advisers. Being the only man to ever learn green-steel smithing he is indispensable to Fan'gayun. She often goes to him first for advice and prefers him to be close by when she is making speeches or addressing her citizens. *Kazimir Do'guini :: Kazimir never formally meets Avagur. He is a citizen of Fan'gayun for most of his life but he lives in Cliffport, which is mostly secluded from the rest of the country. He knows of Avagur but never sees her until he is working for Sebastian in the Scoltii army. :: When the Scoltii invade Fan'gayun he first sees her in front of her army awaiting the first charge. He remarks on her beauty before acknowledging what a shame it would be to kill her. Although Kazimir never fights Avagur that day this is the last he sees of her.